


Nothing

by BlackenWhiteCat



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Do not read hahahHAHAH, F/M, I don't write often so yeah I suck very much, Seriously don't bother reading this, nonsensical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenWhiteCat/pseuds/BlackenWhiteCat
Summary: This is still far from finished. Whatever this is, I don't know. It's so horrid but I try writing anyways haha.





	1. Orientation

**Author's Note:**

> This is still far from finished. Whatever this is, I don't know. It's so horrid but I try writing anyways haha.

8:02AM, 25th March 2015 **.**

Manymedia University, Cybersuccess **.**

Multi-Purpose Hall (MPH) **.**

She hesitantly walked past people along the canopy covered walkways. Her mother, Gain Breaker, still following her at the back, trying her best to match her daughter but to no avail Maya’s pace exceeds hers. Most of everyone assembled there in front of the designated venue seems to be too engrossed in conversing among their own kind in their respective native languages. Maya kept limiting her gaze by only looking at the ground in front of her battered old sandals as she kept on walking a little more slowly, but at times it couldn’t be helped that her dilating dark pupils darting towards the left lateral canthus to sneak a few peeks.

There can be seen many cool-looking Asians; the Chinese female and male students all in black collared neck T-shirts, tight black leggings showing their slender toned legs but followed with unexpectedly bright neon pink, green, blue and even orange sports shoes. Their ombre colored hair were most likely treated and conditioned to be straight, smooth and tied back into fashionable high ponytails with cute bangs that cover their foreheads. Maya’s eyes moved in their sockets to look on her right side still without lifting her head which hangs lowly on her neck. Then there’s some attractive Indian cliques snickering and laughing among themselves whenever they made a snarky remark. After that, her eyes looked forward and saw a group of Malay students. They laugh too loud for her liking and have their bags hanging low on their backs. There’s too many use of terms and accents unfamiliar to her. Among them there are some quiet geeks in polo shirts and skinny jeans, they all look far too cool and intelligent to mingle with. Maya sighed to herself internally. There is no way for her to comprehend all those banters as the only language she knew were Malay, English and a bit of Arabic.

“Hold up…! Maya, you should slow down a bit. What if you lost your way if you keep going off all on your own?” said Gain Breaker as she finally caught up right next to Maya All-Honesty.

“Mother, I’ve went here before with Realization back in 2010. I’ll know my way around here sooner or later, I’ll make sure to explore on my own in advance whenever I get the chance.” Maya muttered to Gain. Eyes still staring on the ground beneath her as if it’s about to crumble and swallow her anytime.

“Hey, try to relax a bit. It’s just the starting of university. Listen, I think you should conserve that energy of yours. Trust me, you will have to do a lot of running around and doing required activities during this orientation!” Gain said as she waves the Foundation Orientation 2015 tentative schedule paper in front of Maya’s frowning face. It annoys her every time her mother does that teasingly to get her full attention.

“All students gather inside the Multipurpose Hall, Now! Thank you for your cooperation.” The sound of a facilitator through the speaker announced finally after waiting long. Everyone went inside on their own. It is time for Maya to go alone without her mother. Back then in school years, she had always have her mother by her side but now not anymore. Looks like it is time to grow up.

“Take care of yourself, Maya. I’ll be leaving now.” Gain said one last time for goodbye. She held her right hand up for Maya to take it and gently kiss it how the Malays usually do in courtesy as paying respect towards elders. Maya just groan and mumble in response. She has never been keen on talking with her mother casually. Her mother playfully slaps Maya’s arms and back as Maya is leaving to enter the hall.

Maya was baffled and anxious during the queue to hand over documents that she didn’t manage to finish it then and there. Thus it makes her even more devastated. An Indian facilitator approach her.

“Hi there. Why don’t you come sit over there?” he smiled forcefully while his hand showing the way. Maya just followed him and sat in the middle close to the front row.

After all the talks are over, all students get to go to their designated hostel rooms to rest. For the most part, all students constantly get punished for having someone being late among them. Everyone have to do half stand and sing the university anthem while at it. The night after that they had Freshie’s Night which composed of theatrical plays by new students and the facilitators. In the end Maya and her team didn’t win the play but it doesn’t really matter because it was just for fun and bonding with their seniors and introducing among themselves. There she met a friendly girl named Delightful Eyes that helped her with her anxiety. Delightful Eyes gave her a tiny packet containing her phone number and some candies. She called herself the Senorita Helper, the title definitely checks out for her. Maya also met Diamond Well-Known, a senior that helps her getting her document sent to the office on time. Her university life starts up chaotic but was later resolved with the help of her kind seniors.


	2. Nothing

8:12AM, 30th March 2015 **.**

Manymedia University, Cybersuccess **.**

Faculty of Creative Multimedia **.**

Maya arrived early in front of the classroom. The door is locked. Thus she just waited outside until some other students come over. The day before that, Maya received Medical Certificate from Diamond Well-Known saying it was from a classmate of Maya who couldn’t make it to class. Maya had to give it to the lecturer but she forgot. Diamond said that it belongs to a freshman named Light of Faith. Maya felt slightly guilt-ridden but later she was comforted by Diamond Populizer about it.

The next day, Maya hand over the Medical Certificate to the lecturer, Predictor of Happiness. When she was going back to her seat, she noticed a rather mousy looking boy sitting at the back of the classroom. But she pays no mind to him. Probably just some geek who digs anime idols and collects merchandises. ‘Heck I don’t know’ she thought to herself.

But turns out the boy is pretty decent in Computer Graphics class. Maya didn’t do well in the lesson. She tried asking the lecturer a lot of questions but the lecturer told her to figure it out through tutorials, exploration and getting help from some student who is already capable. Suddenly Faith, who sat 2 seats away from her in that class offered to help her later when the class dismissed. It must have been because he felt sympathetic seeing her raised questions constantly gets rejected in class. That evening, Maya brought her laptop to meet up with Faith at the cafeteria below the boy’s hostel room.

After some explanation, Maya thanked him. “Thanks a lot! I wouldn’t have survived without your help.” She mutters and feeling glad she gets it now on how to use the pen tool in Adobe Illustrator. “You’re welcome anytime.” Faith replied short.

After that they became best friends and always choose to sit next to each other in class.


	3. Semester Break

7:54PM, 5th July 2015.

Manymedia University.

Hostel Block H4 Level 1.

Semester break has started therefore both Maya’s roommates have gone back to their respective homes. Maya, on the other hand, doesn’t return home because she lives nearby so there isn't any special reason to go back. Most of the time she just stay in her room. Time flies and it’s already 12:43AM. Maya couldn't sleep. She's too scared of being alone because the whole hostel building is almost empty and dark outside. so she checked her Telegram and noticed that Faith is still online. She felt lonely so she messaged him.

 _“Hey. Still on?”_ Maya texted.

 _“Typing…”_ The screen showed. _“Say that to yourself.”_ Faith replied.

“ _Sooo are you still at hostel or are you back home already?”_ Maya asked.

“ _I’m still at hostel. Not going back because I think it’s easier to study here. Plus I’m saving my money by not buying any bus tickets. Those tickets are not cheap you know.”_ Faith typed. _“Why ask? Are you staying too?”_ Faith asked.

“ _Yeah. I actually live close but naaah. I’d rather stay here at the moment._ ” Maya replied short. “ _What are you doing right now_?”

“ _Just playing some mobile game. You?”_ Faith typed. He is the type of guy who likes to test and play with free mobile games. He had recommended a lot of games to her. One of them are a simulation game of a cute dog running a crepe food truck business on its own and a goblin RPG among all the games recommended.

“ _I’m just bored."_ She lied to conceal her cowardice.  _"Already done my assignment.”_  Suddenly she felt like she wanted to invite Faith to come over, because it sounded fun at first.

“ _Hey Faith. My roommates have gone home. Wanna come over to my place? Bring your laptop and we’ll play something. Idk haha. Make sure to avoid the guard on duty._ ” Maya typed. Then she felt like she shouldn’t have. It’s kind of embarrassing.

“ _errmm… ok I guess? Give me 10 minutes._ ” Faith replied online.

after a long 5 minutes. Maya felt like she's regretting of inviting him. Faith. Coming to her room! Maya’s felt her face flushed and blooming red. 12 minutes later, someone knocks on her door. Maya already fixed her hair and is wearing her favorite army green tank top and shorts. She opened her door to find the ever short Faith looking as if he’s ready to go to their regular computer graphics class, his clothes always looks like as if they were bought from a bundle store. To think back, after all these time he does seem to be the thrifty kind of guy. He looks cuter that way though, Maya thought to herself.

“Wow. I didn’t expect you to… dress so formally for the occasion. Eheh.” Maya said while her right hand flip her hair behind her ear.

“And you. Dress a bit like you’re having some kind of pajama party.” Faith respond to her remark. He looks rather surprised to see her without her casual clothes and scarf on. His cheeks starts to look reddish and he then kept his gaze on the ground.

And so then they played video games on co-op mode together and Faith taught Maya some tips for Adobe Photoshop and 3ds Max that night.

The alarm clock Maya's table shows that it is already 3:24AM. Both of them are starting to get tired.

"Maya, I think I have to leave now. It's getting late. See ya." Faith shuts his laptop and starts to pack it into his laptop bag. 

"W-wait. Don't leave yet! Because I..." Maya desperately tried to come up with an idea but she is running out of excuse.

"I'm sorry but I need sleep." Faith said as he reaches for the doorknob. Maya quickly blocks his way for the door. Faith seem surprised and puzzled.  

"Maya, why are you doing this? I HAVE TO GO." Faith doesn't look entertained and thought that Maya is pulling some kind of a joke. Maya decided that she should just be honest and tell him the truth about her being afraid of being alone at night.

"Well the truth is, I'm actually scared of being alone right now. Can you please stay here with me tonight?" Maya pleaded him to stay. 

"............" Faith just stared at her wide-eyed, starting to blush a little. "Huh? Where will I sleep?" He asked after a few minutes of moment of silence.

"You can sleep on my bed." Maya replied casually.

"Then where will YOU sleep? On your roommate's bed?" Faith doesn't like the idea of making her sleep on the floor. 

"No. We can just share the bed. I don't think I should use my roommate's bed without permission. She's a neat freak. She'll detect even the slightest crease on her well made bed if she comes back. Besides, I don't mind sleeping with if it is you" Maya replied. 

Faith just looks at his feet. "O-Okay I guess." His right hand scratches the back of his neck.

Maya turned off the lights and they both get on the bed. Faith took the left side while Maya took the right side. There's more than enough space for both of them. 

"Goodnight, Faith." Maya whispered. 

"Night." Faith whispered back. 


	4. Nothing

4:17AM, 6th July 2015.

Manymedia University.

Hostel Block H4 Level 1.

Maya’s Room

 

During the whole time, Faith couldn’t get to sleep. It was probably because of the different environment and setting, or… It could also be because of her. He could barely make out her figure in the dark due to the lights outside that enter through the window. And without his glasses, Maya’s shape is just a blur. Her slow breathing can be heard, it sounds peaceful. She seemed to be in deep sleep. He couldn’t relax over the fact that he’s in a bed with his female best friend, usually no girl would want to even be seen with him. Faith suddenly felt the urge to touch her. At first he just let his hand hover above her. When he felt brave, he let his hand poke her right cheek. When she’s not giving any response, he tried caressing her left cheek. Her face is soft and smooth unlike his which is covered in acne and scars. He didn’t feel like stopping so he let his hand slide from her cheek to her neck followed by along her left arm. Suddenly Maya sighed which startled Faith. But luckily she’s still asleep. His hands on her arm not moving for a short while but then slowly moved up to trace her clavicles.

" _Must felt nice for you, huh?_ " Faith thought to himself. 


End file.
